


Awakenings

by April_Gabriella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as he has tried to fight, run, lie and deny, the bottom line is that Will needs Hannibal. And despite the absurdity of it, he knows he’ll never be at peace without him.</p><p>or</p><p>Will and Hannibal wake up on a beach, turns out that's right where they need to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakenings

The first thing Will becomes aware of is the pain. His entire body is radiating agony and for a brief moment he can’t figure out why. He starts to wonder about it but doesn’t get very far because he becomes aware that he is hearing something that sounds like his name. It’s a pained sound, but it’s meaning seems to be his name. It’s an effort to open his eyes, the world is dark and takes its time coming into focus. He can hear waves crashing and feel them landing at his feet. He wonders idly about that for just a second until he hears his name again. He turns toward the sound and as soon as his eyes hit the figure beside him all of the memories come crashing into his mind. “Hannibal!” He calls feebly trying to move toward him but the best he can do is move his arm. He tugs clumsily at Hannibal’s sleeve.

“Will.” Is the only answer he gets.

Will doesn’t waste time trying to analyze the pure and blessed relief that immediately washes over him, he doesn’t have to. Hannibal is lying on his back pale and shivering. His eyes are closed and his face is pinched. There is blood slowly coming from his side and Will isn’t sure if he’s surprised by the level of fear that rises in him at the sight of how frail Hannibal looks or not. “Don’t you even think about dying on me.” He tries to demand but it comes out too weak to hit it’s mark.

“Is that not what you wanted?” Hannibal turns to look at him but the movement looks like it cost him.

Hannibal’s voice is so weak and Will can’t stand the sound of it. He tries to force himself to get up, to look Hannibal over and make sure he’s not bleeding out next to him. But he can’t yet, he needs a little more strength. “I wanted _us_ to die. But I didn’t die, so you don’t get to.” He tugs on Hannibal’s sleeve again. “I mean it Hannibal.”

Hannibal closes his eyes and smiles. “Your wish is my command. Can you move?”

“I will be able to soon I think. Are you okay?” Will knows what a preposterous question that is, not only because he hasn’t taken his eyes off Hannibal since they landed on him and he can see how much pain he’s in, but it’s also an absurd thing to ask someone you just tried to kill.

“Well I can’t say I was expecting a trip off the cliff.” Hannibal says, amusement lining his voice. Will relaxes a little at the sound of it. “But I don’t think I’m dying.” Hannibal looks at Will for a moment, face unreadable. “How do you feel about that Will?”

Will laughs and immediately regrets it. The pain in his cheek and shoulder radiate intensely through his body. His lungs also protest sending him into an excruciating coughing fit that makes him curl in on himself. “Don’t do that.” He says when he has some measure of control over himself again. “Not until I can laugh without wanting to die.”

Hannibal looks at Will for a long time before asking, “Do you still want to die?”

Will eases himself onto his back and looks up at the sky. The sun will be coming up soon. “As long as you’re alive, I’m alive.”

“Does that mean you’ll stay with me?”

Will turns toward Hannibal, taken aback by hesitant and insecure voice he hears coming from the other man.  His old answer springs to his mind, but he can’t say it now. “I learned something while you were locked away.” He says instead.

“What’s that?”

Hannibal’s voice is quiet and halting and hearing it moves Will in some way he can’t quite put into words. He looks into his eyes and knows with certainty that Hannibal is in love with him. Will is a mass of pain and emotion but the thing fighting it’s way to the front of his awareness at this moment is need. Deep, consuming need. For what exactly he’s not sure, only that Hannibal is at its center. “That life without you was like dying, but death would never come. Everyday I decayed in silence and secret. Everyday I ached for you.” Will looks down at where his hand is on the sand close to Hannibal’s. He wants to touch it and can’t find a good enough reason not to. So he does, his heart thudding painfully in his chest with exhilaration at touching him again. “I want to be with you Hannibal. In life or death, I want to be with you.”

Hannibal opens his mouth but at first nothing comes out. Will is all pain and need and anticipation. He wants to find amusement in making Hannibal speechless, it’s such a rare occurrence, but he’s too wrapped up in the moment, breathless waiting for Hannibal to speak.

“You have died and been given rebirth Will, and I was born right beside you.” Hannibal’s face is soft with infinite affection. “The night sky is lit up with your radiance, and it would be my honor to be at your side to witness the beauty of your becoming.”

Will wants more than anything to be closer to Hannibal in this moment. An old habit has him fighting the urge at first, but he makes a conscious decision right then and there that he’s going to break that old habit, because as much as he has tried to fight, run, lie and deny, the bottom line is that Will needs Hannibal. And despite the absurdity of it, he knows he’ll never be at peace without him. Will endures the accompanying pain to shift closer until he can wrap himself around Hannibal’s arm and lay his head on his shoulder. “I don’t want to kill you anymore. I couldn't even watch you die.” He says quietly as if divulging a secret.

“Nor I you, if I ever did.”

Hannibal’s voice, steady now, caresses him. Will wraps himself tighter around Hannibal’s arm wishing he could do so with his whole body. “What was your favorite part?” Will asks suddenly curious. “Of what we did up there. What did you like most?”

Hannibal lets out a quick breath that's meant to be a laugh, cautious of his aching wounds. “Every moment on that cliff was rapture, but if there were one to shine brighter than the rest it would be you willingly placing yourself in my arms. That moment will forever be etched in my memory palace, in rooms as bright as the sun.” Hannibal cranes his neck to try to look at him. “Be honest with me Will, how did you feel in those moments?”

“How did I feel when I was in your arms?” There is no danger of Will forgetting the feeling of being in Hannibal’s embrace, bleeding, breathless and covered in the blood of their kill. He looked up at Hannibal and knew that was the most singular moment of his life. All the moments on the cliff were the most singular of his life and the implications of that could crush him if he let it, but he won’t let it. He was always meant to end up here. “Like there was no more reason to run.”

Hannibal is quiet for a while and Will does smile this time. Hannibal speechless twice in one conversation is something to be celebrated. When Hannibal does speak, it’s to state the obvious. “We need to leave here. Can you stand up?”

Will thinks he probably can, but despite the cold and the undeniable need to get up and leave this place, he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to let go of the warmth where he and Hannibal are touching, doesn’t want to let go of Hannibal. He flexes his legs and they seem to be at his command. “I think so, but wait.”

“Are you alright?” Hannibal asks frowning.

“Basically. But I like lying here with you, it’s warm.” After a beat Will turns his face toward Hannibal’s and makes a decision. “I want to tell you something before we go.”

“Alright.”

Will detaches himself from Hannibal’s arm and moves so he can lean over him. He takes a second to look into Hannibal’s eyes and opens himself up to everything he sees there. The love radiating from Hannibal is almost overwhelming and Will wonders how he’s lived so long without it, it’s beautiful. He runs his fingers down Hannibal’s jaw and even though it hurts like hell, he smiles. “I never wanted to admit this, even to myself, but it’s always been true.” He bends down to whisper in Hannibal’s ear, “I like it when you touch me. I’ve always liked it. And I have a feeling,” He pulls back and lets his eyes fix on Hannibal’s mouth. “I’ll like it when you kiss me too.”

Despite the pain Hannibal is in he can’t wait one more second to have Will’s lips on his, he summons all his strength and surges up to crush their mouths together. He commands at least one arm to lift so he can card his fingers into Will’s hair and pull him down with him back onto the sand.

Will is unprepared for the rapturous joy that bubbles up inside him as Hannibal kisses him with all his strength. He feels a powerful temptation to lose himself in it, to just close his eyes and wade into the feelings of comfort and love and _desire_ that overtake him, and he gives into that temptation with his whole being. Whether that desire is his or Hannibal’s doesn’t matter, it belongs to both of them. “Hannibal…” He doesn’t want to tear his lips away, doesn’t want to stop. But in this moment he wants to hear it. He wants to hear Hannibal’s voice saying the words. “Tell me you love me.” But before Hannibal can say anything Will crushes their lips together again pushing his tongue into Hannibal’s mouth.

Hannibal’s body screams in pain for him to stop, to rest, to breathe, but he ignores it in favor of moaning into Will’s mouth and trying to pull him even closer. But too soon, too soon Hannibal pulls out of the kiss breathing heavily. Will stares into his eyes feeling as though he is seeing Hannibal for the first time and knows that even if he had forever he could never sort through all of the feelings between them.

Will moves to kiss him again but Hannibal stops him with a hand to his chest. “I’ve walked this earth alone for an eternity, having long ago given up the desire for anything more. But you changed me Will. I look into your eyes and know that I have found the other half of my soul.” Hannibal moves his hand up to stroke Will’s cheek keeping their eyes locked. “Ask me to die for you and I will. Ask me to live for you and I will spend my days giving you the world for as long as you allow.”

Will is struck dumb by Hannibal’s words. His mind seems to have screeched to a halt and when Hannibal sees there’s no reply forthcoming he moves his hand to the back of Will’s neck to pull him in for another kiss. But Will resists, stuck staring into Hannibal’s eyes, his own wide in awe. “Hannibal…”

Hannibal smiles up at Will unsure if the earth is still turning outside of this world they’ve found themselves in, but he is sure that he couldn’t care less if it is or not. “I love you Will. Come with me. Stay with me. Life is empty without you by my side.”

Will’s mouth opens and closes but still no sound comes out, so for the moment he decides to give up on words and leans down to kiss Hannibal softly instead. A kiss altogether different from their first. This kiss is tenderness and love. And gratitude. For the first time in all the years since he met Hannibal Will is thankful. Thankful that Hannibal came into his life, because without him he would never be able to feel the gleeful elation he feels now. It feels too good. So good his heart _hurts_ and his emotions threaten to overflow from the weight of his euphoria. Who knew such a feeling existed? Will is so very grateful that Hannibal came into his life so he could feel this, and he knows beyond doubt that there will be more of these moments in his future. He is looking forward to every one.

But first they have to leave here.

With great effort Will pulls away to tell Hannibal that they should be going, but when his eyes land on him the words die in his throat. Hannibal’s entire being beams with pure and infinite love, and Will feels it. He feels the depth of Hannibal’s love in every part of him and it’s too much. He is kissing Hannibal again before his brain can even get in on the plan. “Hannibal…” His name comes out full of reverence and Will stands by that, he does revere this man. “It’s not one sided.” He says breathlessly when he can bear to tear his mouth away. “It never has been.”

Will and Hannibal don't stop kissing, despite everything. Leaving can wait, tending to their wounds can wait. Even their new lives can wait. For now they have exactly what they need right here on this beach and they both decide that this is a moment worth holding on to.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I have no idea where it came from, just that I needed to write it. I hope you liked it!


End file.
